Rated X
by kdanielle123
Summary: Kate has been switched to the world of X-Files. How will she do in this world of aliens and strange happenings? (Follows the show.)
1. Pilot Part 1

Hello everyone! You must be thinking, "You're writing a new story? You've already got so much on your plate. Why are you writing a new story?" I'll tell you why. It is because me and a friend thought it would be cool if I did a story where a character gets transported into a show she has no future knowledge of. It means basically I haven't watched a lot of this show nor do I know very much about it. So I chose the X-files because I like alien stuff, and I find it super awesome. I'll watch an episode then do a chapter about it. It shouldn't mess with my other stories and them coming out. Alright, we good? Let's start the story!

X Rated CHAPTER 1: PILOT PART 1

I woke to headache. I couldn't figure out what had happened. I looked around to see myself in a closet of some sorts. It wasn't a closet you'd find in a home though. It was a janitor's closet. That had me really concerned because the last thing I remembered was going to bed. I sat up and walked out of the closet. I didn't recognize where I was. I seemed to be in a tucked away place of a building. I looked down the hallway and noticed there was a door at the end. I walked that way and peeked in. There was a man at his desk looking at what seems to be slides of UFO's. "Excuse me." I said. The man turned and looked at me.

"Kate! I'm so glad you're here! We have a case!" He said gesturing me to come over. "So there's been some strange things going on in-" Just then a lady walked in. She looked slightly familiar, but I couldn't place where I might've seen these two. "Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted." The man said probably trying to get the woman to leave.

"Agents Mulder and Foster." That's it! The X-Files! I knew this seemed familiar. I hadn't seen much. I've only seen the first episode, but this show was really good. "I'm Dana Scully, I've been assigned to work with the two of you." I work with Mulder? That's a bit strange since I just got here. Mulder got up and shook her hand.

"Oh, isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded?" He said. I shook her hand as well. "So who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, Scully?"

"Actually, I'm looking forward to working with you. I've heard a lot about you two." She said.

"Oh, really?" I asked curious as to what my counterpart has done in this world.

"I was under the impression…that you were sent to spy on us." Mulder said.

"If you have any doubt about my qualifications or credentials, the…" Mulder walked over and took out a paper from a pile under the phone.

"You're a medical doctor, you teach at the academy. You did your undergraduate degree in physics." He looked at the paper. "Einstein's Twin Paradox: A New Interpretation Dana Scully Senior Thesis." He put down the paper. "Now that's a credential, rewriting Einstein."

"Did you bother to read it?" She asked.

"I did. I liked it. You liked it too, Kate?" He asked finally looking at me again.

"Yeah it was really good." I said not sure what to say.

"Right, so…" Mulder took out a slide and put it in the projector. "It's just that in most of our work, the laws of physics rarely seem to apply." He walked past and turned out the light. Scully was obviously getting slightly annoyed. "Maybe I can get your medical opinion on this, though." He pressed a button on the control and a slide came up on the screen of a girl's picture. "Oregon female, age twenty-one, no explainable cause of death. Autopsy shows nothing. Zip." He changed the slide to show two bumps on her back that kind of looked like mosquito bites in a way. "These are, however, these two distinct marks on her lower back. Doctor Scully, can you ID these marks?"

"Needle punctures, maybe. An animal bite. Electrocution of some kind." She walked over to the screen. Mulder then changed the slide to show a molecule of some kind. I took chemistry, but I really hated chemistry. I couldn't tell what this was.

"How's your chemistry? This is the substance found in the surrounding tissue." Good thing he wasn't asking me.

"It's organic." I could tell that much. It was made up of carbons. That much I could tell you and the fact that carbon can bond four times. "I don't know, is it some kind of synthetic protein?"

"Beats me, I've never seen it before either. Kate's forte isn't chemistry, so she can't help with this." He then changed the slide to a boy laying face-down on some railroad tracks with another set of bumps on him. "But here it is again in Sturgis, South Dakota." He changed it again. "And again in Shamrock, Texas."

"Do you two have a theory?"

"We have plenty of theories." He walked over to Scully. "Maybe what you can explain to me is why it's bureau policy to label these cases as "unexplained phenomenon" and ignore them." He whispered the last part of what he said. She smiled.

"Logically, I would have to say 'no'" He nodded. "Give the distances needed to travel from the far reaches of space, the energy requirements would exceed a spacecraft's capabilities, the…"

"Conventional wisdom. You know this Oregon female? She's the fourth person in her graduating class to die under mysterious circumstances. Now, when convention and science offer us now answers, might we not finally turn to the fantastic as a plausibility?"

"I would think so." I said. Mulder rubbed the top of my head.

"And that's why I keep you around Kate."

"The girl obviously died of something. If it was natural causes, it's plausible that there was something missed in the post-mortem. If she was murdered, it's plausible there was a sloppy investigation. What I find fantastic is any notion that there are answers beyond the realm of science. The answers are there. You just have to know where to look."

"That's why they put the 'I' in 'F.B.I.' See you tomorrow morning, Scully, bright and early." He walked back to his desk and sat down. "We leave for the very plausible state of Oregon at eight A.M." Scully smiled and walked out. For the rest of the work day, I helped Mulder with some things. When we were finally done getting ready for the case tomorrow, it was time to go home. I got up and started to leave the room to try and figure out where I live. "Hey where are you going? I thought you were riding with me?" Mulder asked.

"Oh, yeah. I just have to use the bathroom. Meet you up front?" I asked. I then saw the purse on the table next to the door. Well, that surely can't be Mulder's right? He nodded and I left the room. The bathroom was luckily just down the hall. I got in and looked into my purse hopefully to find something that could give me a clue of what was going on. I found some keys, a phone, and a wallet, but there wasn't really anything else in there. Thank goodness Mulder was taking me home. I left the bathroom and found the entrance where Mulder was waiting for me. He lead me to his car and took me home. I went inside a cozy little house. "I could get used to this." Just then a little poodle came up to me and greeted me. "Awwww, even in a different universe, I'm a dog person. Hello little guy." I said petting him. "Do you need to go outside?" I asked noticing I had a fenced backyard. I let him out the back and went into the kitchen to make sure he had food and water. I let him back in and decided to go to bed. I had a big day tomorrow.

To Be Continued…

Okay well there it is. You must be wondering why I'm doing a bunch of these stories where someone is switched, well that'll be explained at a later date. I hope I didn't mess this up too bad. Please review and tell me how I'm doing so far. Remember I've only seen the first episode so please be gentle! Alright thanks bye!


	2. Pilot Part 2

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Rated X! Guys just know this is a brand new experience for me. I'm farthest from an expert of the X-Files. I don't want to do anything stupid, so please help me along without spoiling anything. Tell me if something is stupid, and I need to rewrite it because it messes with something down the road. ONLY if it messes with something down the road. I'm not rewriting something because someone thought it was stupid. I wouldn't have anything if I did that. Anyways, on with the story!

Rated X: Pilot Part 2

We flew into Oregon safely and with no problems thankfully. If this is going to be a regular thing, at least I'm not afraid of flying on airplanes. We got the car the FBI got for us and started driving into Bellefleur, Oregon. Scully and I was reading some of the files, while Mulder was driving.

"You didn't mention yesterday this case has already been investigated." Scully said looking up from the files.

"Yeah, the FBI got involved after the first three deaths when local authorities failed to turn up any evidence. Our boys came out here, spent a week, enjoyed the local salmon which, with a little lemon twist, is just to die for, if you'll pardon the expression. Without explanation, they were called back in. The case was reclassified and buried in the X-Files, till I dug it up last week." Mulder said with sunflower seeds in his mouth.

"And you found something they didn't." I said.

"Mmm." I took that as a yes.

"The autopsy reports of the first three victims, show no unidentified marks or tissue samples, but those reports were signed by a different medical examiner than the latest victim." Scully said.

"Well…I'll let you know when we get past the easy part." Mulder said. Scully just laughed.

"Is the medical examiner a suspect?" She asked still laughing.

"We don't know that until we do a little grave digging. I've arranged to exhume one of the other victims' bodies to see if we can get a tissue sample to match the girl's. You're not squeamish about that kind of thing, are ya girls?" I shook my head. I've watched enough gory TV shows. I'm sure I could do this.

"I don't know. I've never had the pleasure." Scully said. Just then the radio started going crazy. Then a high pitched screeching noise came through. It was so bad, me and Scully had to cover our ears, but Mulder just looked up at the sky. "What's going on?" Mulder pulled the car over and turned it off. We got out and Mulder went into the trunk. He grabbed a can of pink spray paint and went over to the spot when our car started going crazy. He painted a giant x on the ground and put the can back into the trunk. "What the hell was that about?"

"Oh, you know…probably nothing." Okay I don't know much about the show, but this has to mean something. I mean, I've watched too much TV to think this was just a coincidence. We got back into the car and drove to the cemetary, where there were people and a crane digging up a grave. I'm going to guess that's probably our grave that we're trying to see the body. When we started walking over to where it was, a couple of men come up to us.

"Mister Mulder, Ms. Foster, John Truitt, County Coroner's Office." He said holding out his hand to shake. I didn't have a clue about who this guy was, but he somehow knew my name.

"Yeah, hi." Mulder said shaking hands with the guy. I then shook his hand as well. "This is Agent Scully." Mulder said pointing towards Scully.

"Hi." Scully shakes Truitt's hand as well.

"We're ready to go." Truitt said.

"Oh great." Mulder said clapping his hands together.

"Okay, Vinnie!" Truitt yelled towards the guys digging up the grave. The crane starts up as we started walking up the hill to the grave.

"Were you able to arrange for a, uh…an examination facility?" Mulder asked.

"I think we got something for you…" Just then I saw a truck pull up down the hill.

"Excuse me!" A man yelled getting out of the truck.

"Ah…" Mulder says being aphrenrsive. We turn to look at the man who came out of the truck.

"Excuse me!" He says angrily as he starts coming towards us, but his daughter started getting out. He moved her back into the truck. "No. Please stay in the car…let me handle this. I just want to talk to them." He walked back to us. "I just don't know who you people think you are. You just think you can come up here, and do whatever you damn well please, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, you are…" I started.

"I'm Doctor Jay Nemman. I'm county medical examiner." He said proudly.

"Surely, you must have been informed of our intentions to come up here." Mulder said.

"No, uh, no. We've been away." He said slightly nervously.

"Oh, oh. Well, that answers the question that we had. Why you hadn't done the autopsy on Karen Swenson. You're aware of the tissue sample that was taken from the girl's body." Mulder said.

"Wha…wha…what is the insinuation here? Are you saying that I missed something in those other kids' exams?" He asked. He's definitely hiding something.

"We're not insinuation anything, sir." Scully said crossing her arms.

"Wait a minute." Jay said. We turned around but Jay grabbed Mulder's arm making him turn back around. "Wait a minute, see, well I think you are, and if you're making an accusation, then you better have something to back it up." He said. His daughter got out of the car.

"Daddy, please, let's just go home." She said obviously annoyed by her dad. I would be too if I was her. Jay waved her off though. "Let's go home, please." She said. Jay glared at Mulder one last time and got back in his car and drove off.

"Guy obviously needed a longer vacation." Mulder said under his breath. I nodded my head. That guy is obviously suspicious. He's currently at the top of my suspect list. We headed back up the hill finally. We got to the gravesite as the crane started to dig up the grave we needed to get into. This feels really weird, but I should be used to this considering they did this all the time on Supernatural. Scully got the case file out and started basically yelling out the information in the file we have.

"Ray Soames was the third victim. After graduating high school, he spent time in a state mental hospital treated for post-adolescent schizophrenia." She said.

"Soames actually confessed to the first two murders. He pleaded to be locked up, but he couldn't produce any evidence that he committed the crimes. Did you happen to read the cause of death?" I said. I don't understand why a guy would admit to murder if he didn't do it.

"Exposure. His body was found in the woods after escaping the hospital." Scully said.

"Missing for only seven hours in July. How does a twenty-year-old boy die of exposure on a warm summers night in Oregon, Kate? Doctor Scully?" Mulder asked.

"I got it." A worker yelled from beside the grave. Two guys pulled the coffin out of the grave, but then one of the straps on the harness they were using broke and the coffin started rolling down the hill. "Look out!" The man exclaimed. We run to the coffin when it finally stops rolling. The coffin had opened when it took a tumble. Mulder and I had gone to try and open it, but Truitt stopped us.

"This isn't official procedure." He said.

"Really?" Mulder asked as we went and opened it anyways. There was a body in the coffin, but it didn't look normal. It had really long arms and the body just looked way too thin. Everyone gasped when they saw the body. Me and Mulder stood and turned to Scully, who was kneeling. "It's probably a safe bet Ray Soames never made the varsity basketball team. Mulder turned to Truitt. "Seal this up, right now! Nobody sees or touches this. Nobody!" Truitt slammed the lid shut on the coffin.

To Be Continued…

Thank you everyone who read this! I really hope you're enjoying this. Also go check out my other stories. You won't regret it! Alright bye guys!


End file.
